1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to liquid pourers and more particularly pertains to a new assembly and method for pouring liquid from a container for ensuring that upon emptying the contents nothing will be left in the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of liquid pourers is known in the prior art. More specifically, liquid pourers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a pour spout having a lid of a wide-mouthed container adapted to provide a channel through the lid to pour a liquid from the inside of the container to the outside. A pour spout made from a lid of a wide-mouthed container affixed to a spout from a narrow-necked bottle. Another prior art includes a pouring spout for fruit or containers and includes a threaded cap and a spout connected to the cap and extending outwardly from the cap. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new assembly and method for pouring liquid from a container.